Suicidal Romance
by Schizophrenic.Psycho
Summary: When Zero didn't show up to help she knew somthing was wrong it was evident in Kaname's eye's it was evident in Zero's beheavior. It only all made sense when she saw the bloody roses true perpose in the gardens.


Sorry for any gammer or spelling issues and this is a oneshot

Disclamier:I don't own Vampire knight

_italic's-Song lyrics_

_'Italics-Thoughts'_

**Pull The Trigger**

Yuuki sat in the gardens on the oldest stone bench in the garden lisenting to the black storm clouds. Thier rumble giving her a fair warning of the rain and thunder approaching. She payed no mind to the clouds but on the stain decorating the gray bench.Tracing the stain that took up a large portion of the seat along with a few sprinkles of the stain. A crash of thunder screamed across the sky screaming her pain from her sealed lips.

She remebered the stain that now runied the beauty of the bench like a broken record that never stopped. She always felt like this stain was staring at her calling to her .Mocking her.Watching her. This pathetic stain was driving her to the brink of insanity. Waking her from dreamless sleeps to come to the bench.

Taking her away from class hours to come to this pacific garden that nobody knew about except herself and her almost lover. Every time she was close to the stain she felt his cold arura near. Making her smile a tiny smile that was stolen the day he left. Yuuki traced a small heart in the center of the stain and whispered

_'I miss you'_

Yuuki closed her eye's and rembered the exact day the stain was made. The memorie coming to her as clear as day.

Yuuki pushed apon the crowds of girls trying to keep them from getting to the night class blowing her whistle occiasinly. The only different about today was the absent of her best friend. Zero had gone the nurses feeling slightly sick to his stomach. The thought of her friend being in pain blocked out unhappy thoughts and destroyed her happy mood. When she saw Kaname her face brightened slightly making her feel gulity.

_Your finger tip's across my skin the palm trees swaying in the wind_

Kaname smiled and rubbed Yuuki's head affectionly. This simply action made her grin until she felt like sombody was watching her she turned around to Zero's room to see the curtains sway slightly like sombody had just moved away.

"Zero..."

_Images_

"Yes Yuuki-chan where is Kiriyuu-kun?"

Yuuki jumped not noticing that her friends name slipped from her lips. With all the blood rushing to her face causing her to blush Yuuki spoke

_You sang me spanish lullabies the sweetest sadness in your eye's_

"He said he wasn't feeling good, his stomach is hurting him"

"Hum ditching you for a tummy ache"

"Lie Kaname I'm sure he's not feeling good!"

Yuuki said trying to stick up to her friend but Kaname's eyes were telling her he knew somthing she didn't. A secret hidden in his eye's that taunted her.

"Kaname?"

After hearing Yuuki's voice Kaname snapped out of his trance and took his hidden secret to rest behinde his half lidded eye liddes

"Have a good day Yuuki-chan and be careful around Kiriyuu-kun"

_Clever Trick_

Before Yuuki could ask what he was talking about he was gone with the rest of the night class.

_'Be careful...?'_

_'Of Zero what is Kaname talking about? Zero would never hurt me...'_

All day the voice of Kaname kept replaying itself in her head

_'Be Careful'_

_'Be Careful'_

_'Be Careful'_

_'Be Careful of Zero'_

Yuuki shook her head trying to rid the haunting thoughts and foucus on her work before she fell asleep agian. The day ticked by slowly for Yuuki each moment seemed to go by slower and slower.

_'Come on clock hurry up I want to see Zero I want to make sure he is okay'_

When class was over Yuuki darted from the room like it was on fire. Yuuki had waited all day for this moment. Finally time to spend with Zero.

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy I'd thought you'd want the same for me_

Yuuki busted open Zero's door to witness an empty room unlike what she was expecting. Yuuki blinked a couple of seconds like it was all a dream and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the sombody tap her shoulder.The chairman stood behinde her smiling

"Yuuki if your looking for Zero he went for some fresh air"

Yuuki smiled at her father like figure and thanked him before darting outside to find her friend. She almost wanted to growl. She waited all day to spend time with Zero and help him recover and he wasn't even there recovering. When Yuuki found Zero she was going to lecture him for this.

_Goodbye, my almost lover _

After looking all over the school ground no evident of Zero was found. Yuuki let out a sigh her friend had disappered on her. Getting ready to give up figuring Zero was already at home. She stopped in mid step when she felt like a sudden tugg on her soul. Like somthing was pulling her to the bushes.

_goodbye my hopeless dreams_

She couldn't ignore this imagenariy tugg on her body and went into the bushes. Yuuki's eye's widen when she found what she was looking for. Zero. Somthing was off though he was like a statue not moving just staring off into space holding his bloody rose gun while his other arm held his arm.

_I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be?_

"Zero?"

Zero snapped out of his trance and turned to face his love. Yuuki gased at the sight of her friend. His arm was soaked in his own blood where he had bitten himself to feed his hunger. Zero's clothes were tattered and meshed with blood. One of his eye's was blood red while the other barly held it's purple color.

_So long my luckless romance my back is turned on you_

"Zero you need to feed here!"

Yuuki started to tear the coller of her shirt so Zero could have eaiser access to her neck.

"Lie"

_Should of known you'd bring me heart ache_

"What!!"

"Yuuki I don't want to hurt you anymore"

_Almost lover always do_

"Your not hurt-"

"Yuuki you can't stop my transformation it has to come there's nothing that can stop it!"

_We walk along a crowded street you took my hand and danced with me_

Yuuki's eye's fogged with misty tears

"Please Zero just drink.."

_Images_

"I can't keep living my life drinking blood trying to stop somthing that is coming your only keeping my transformation at bay not stopping it!"

"What are you going-"

Yuuki was cut off when Zero brought the gun to his head

_When you left you kissed my lips_

"I don't want to hurt anyone this is the only way for me to live peacefully"

"LIE! you don't have to"

"Yes i do Yuuki!"

_You told me you never ever forget these images_

The tears now realesed themselves freely from Yuuki's eye's leaving trailes down her cheecks and clothes. In a blink of an eye Zero was in front of Yuuki wiping away the tears when suddenly Zero fell to his knees clutching his head eye's flashing red.

"AHHHHHHH"

_No_

Zero's nail's left marks in his skull from clutching his head so hard. He looked Yuuki straight in the eye's and spoke

"Shoot me."

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy I'd thought you'd want the same for me_

Yuuki thought she was imainging things until she felt zero wrap her fingers around the gun handle and point it at his head.

"nonononononono"

chanted Yuuki

"Yes Yuuki please just end my suffering"

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

Yuuki's tears doubled tenfold and she could barly see now and the rain was pelting them. Zero wiped the tears away and gave her a small smile. Yuuki closed her eye's and when she did she felt the warm lips of Zero pressed aganist hers. and then the hot breath in her ear whispering 'I'm sorry, goodbye Yuuki' he made her pull the trigger with her finger wrapped around the trigger as well.

_Goodbye my hopeless dream _

Yuuki passed out afterwards covered in her loves blood. Hours later Kaname found her and helpd her clean up. The burial came along with many weeks of sadness. She felt as she couldn't even breath without Zero by her side. Spending many weeks in her room not coming out until sombody broke down the door and dragged her out to force feed her.

_I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be_

She rembered the night she entered Zero's room after hours of convicncing herself that it would be okay. But it wasn't as she entered the room she broke down crying. The tears didn't stop until there were nothing left. When she was about to leave she found a piece of papper that was lying in the vacant room just begging to be picked up. When she did she felt the ache of her heart cry out in agony of a lost loved one.

The contents of picece of papper read:

_'I'll love you always...Yuuki...'_

_So long my luckles romance my back is turned on you Should of known you'd bring me heartach Almost Lovers always do_

Yuuki knew who it was from and now here she was staring at the old blood stain that her lover caused. She turned her attention to the bloody rose gun that killed Zero and her soul that night lying in her lap. She decied as the rain and thunder poured down that now her body would join her lover. She had tried to live honstly but what life would be worth living without a reason and her reason was Zero...her lover...

_I cannot go to the ocean I cannot drive the streets at night I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind_

Yuuki picked up the bloody rose and stuck it in her vacant mouth hand resting on the trigger.

_'Without you Zero life is not worth living...'_

_So you gone and I'm haunted and I bet you are just fine do I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

She stared at the stain then pulled the trigger.To meet her lover. Adding a perfect heart shaped stain on the bench next to her lover's blood stain. Her body was found by Kaname and was buried a couple day's afterwards. The bench is now dedicated to Zero&Yuuki. Where thier blood stains are never touched and are heart wrentching reminders of the lover's suicide.

_Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye my hopless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance my back is turned on you hould have known you'd bring me heart ache almost lover always do... _

Sorry I know most of my reviewer's now hate me since I haven't updated in forever but my mind has been a little foggy with all the story's and also I'm just lazy so please forgive me

Song:Almost Lover

Artist:A fine frenzy

R&R

Scihzophrenic.Psycho.


End file.
